1. Field
Embodiments of the present application relate to a printed circuit board.
2. Background
Since a liquid crystal display (LCD) has no self-luminous which can make its own light, a separate lighting device is needed for all the liquid crystal display devices. Such a lighting device serves as a light source of the liquid crystal display, and a backlight unit (BLU) refers to a complex composed of a light source for irradiating light to a rear surface of a liquid module, a power circuit for driving the light source, and all components for enabling the formation of uniform flat light.
The liquid crystal display becomes gradually thinner, and accordingly, a reduction in a bezel width of the liquid crystal display has been needed. As one example, in order to reduce a bezel width, the structure of a printed circuit board to which light emitting elements are mounted, or the structure of a lighting device including a light guide plate for guiding light of the light emitting devices has been changed.
However, as the structure of the printed circuit board becomes thinner, it is problematic in that wirings connected to the lighting emitting elements are damaged. Accordingly, ways to change the structure of the printed circuit board to a slim structure without damage to the wirings of the printed circuit board have been needed.